Inner Beast
by promethea
Summary: Historia escrita a medias entre Promethea e Ilwen Malfoy. Summary: Cuando muestras lo que llevas dentro, mas de uno se puede sorprender por lo que vea. Y mas cuando la bestia que todos llevamos dentro demuestra ser muy humana.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios y subconjuntos variados de temáticas de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Son de Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar un ratito en el sótano. Prometo devolverlos cuando acabe. (Firmado, Promethea)**

**Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, porque lamentablemente no soy Rowling ni tengo millones y millones en los que nadar. Pero al contrario de Promethea, me niego a devolver a Draco cuando terminemos de jugar (Firmado, Ilwen Malfoy)**

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Esta historia la vamos a hacer a medias Ilwen Malfoy y Promethea. Así que cualquier queja, crítica, o reclamación, hacedla por duplicado. **

CAPITULO 1: Verdadera naturaleza

Hermione rebufó hastiada de todo. El sexto curso en la escuela de magia no estaba yendo precisamente como lo había imaginado: Harry estaba completamente ensimismado y obsesionado con su teórico destino y con los misteriosos enigmas que Dumbledore le planteaba. Ron tenía algo parecido al complejo de Sancho Panza, escudero infatigable de Harry, pero incapaz de ver que los Gigantes a los que se enfrentaba en su cabeza eran en realidad simples molinos de viento, y soñaba despierto demasiado con cosas como el Honor y la Gloria... era casi patético.

Tras el incidente en el ministerio, el ambiente era cuanto menos tenso. Y eso, en el menor de los casos, por que la definición más aproximada al espíritu reinante en la escuela sería "_paranoia altamente contagiosa con tintes de histeria colectiva y pánico generalizado contenido a duras penas_". Y Hermione ya estaba cansada de ser la voz de la razón, la única persona sensata en aquel nido de locos que se encaminaban a la esquizofrenia paranoide con aceleración constante.

Sentía estar fuera de sintonía. Siempre le había costado encajar entre los demás estudiantes, pero ahora se sentía fuera de lugar hasta estando con sus amigos.

Todo empezó cambiar y mejorar cuando un día, paseando por el pasillo de la tercera planta, pensando en sí habría algún lugar en todo el colegio donde refugiarse y ser, sencillamente ella por unas horas, una puerta apareció. La sala de los menesteres la había escuchado. Hermione se sorprendió en un principio, pues ni se había acordado de ella, pero se alegró inmensamente al rencontrarse con aquella fascinante habitación.

Y mas cuando cruzo el umbral, y se encontró con una habitación cálida, enchapada de planchas de madera labrada, con sillones cómodos, largas mesas de estudio, y llena de estanterías con libros, un pequeño laboratorio y montones de gigantescas estanterías llenas de cajas llenas de artefactos, objetos variados y trastos de todo tipo, color y forma. Era el sueño de todo estudioso, de toda rata de biblioteca...Y era solo para ella.

Ir a aquella sala misteriosa se había convertido en su tabla de salvación. O al menos en la tabla de salvación de su cordura. Solía ir varias veces por semana, y se encerraba allí horas, olvidándose del mundo. Olvidándose de todo...

A veces estudiaba los fascinantes libros que la sala le proporcionaba. Otras ocasiones, recorría los largos pasillos llenos de cachivaches, escogía alguno, y lo inspeccionaba... demasiadas curiosidades como para que una sola vida bastara para catalogarlas y descubrirlas todas. Solían ser sus horas más felices en aquellos desquiciados días en la escuela.

Todo cambió aquella tarde, cuando encontró objeto muy poco común, hasta para los estándares de lo que se podía encontrar en aquella sala. Era un espejo de mano. Con el mango de lapislázuli, y el reverso de plata. El espejo en sí era plateado, y redondo, de poco más de un palmo y medio de diámetro. Sin decoraciones, sin filigranas. Un objeto redondo y simple, sencillo y bello en su espontaneidad. Pero lo que más fascinaba a Hermione era la inscripción del dorso. Hechas con letras pequeñas y claras, sin recargamientos o florituras innecesarias.

La inscripción estaba hecha en ingles antiguo, y le costó algo leerla: "_Soy lo que soy, y este es mi reflejo, por que mi verdadera naturaleza es algo más que lo que deja ver mi cuerpo. Nómbrame, y mira lo que llevo dentro, en la palabra que me evoca encontraras la forma de mi cuerpo"_

La castaña parpadeó confusa ante aquel pequeño poema. Con sumo cuidado, dejó el espejo encima de la mesa, con la parte reflectante hacia abajo. Aquella inocente rima se le antojaba una terrible amenaza de alguna forma que no conseguía comprender. Pero seria interesante averiguarlo... siempre y cuando tomara las medidas de seguridad oportunas.

En aquella sala tenia de todo. Hasta cuarto de baño. Pero hasta la todopoderosa Sala de los Menesteres tenía sus limitaciones: lo que no tenia era cocina.

Era ya bien entrada la tarde cuando le entró hambre. Se escabulló de la sala, corrió hasta las cocinas, convenció a Dobby para que le preparara algo que se pudiera llevar, y volvió a su infatigable retiro en la habitación de sus sueños a continuar estudiando, inspeccionando objetos fascinantes, leyendo o haciendo deberes con calma.

El elfo domestico libre le había preparado unos sándwiches, y Hermione daba buena cuenta de ellos sin dejar de leer un libro de Aritmancia cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí?- Siseo la arrastrada voz de Draco Malfoy, haciendo que Hermione se atragantara- ¿No tenías bastante con las salas de estudio de la escuela, sangre sucia?

A la ojimiel el mundo se le vino encima. De todos los capullos que podían haberla encontrado, tenia que ser el mayor de todos el que entrara por la puerta...

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- Le pregunto ella con los ojos en blanco de puro agotamiento emocional.

-Te vi entrar, y alguien de tu calaña no podía estar haciendo nada bueno...-comento él con una sonrisa ladeada, acercándose a la larga mesa donde Hermione leía- ¿Qué planeas esta vez, sangre sucia? ¿Algún bizarro complot con tus amiguitos?

-No planeo nada, Malfoy, el experto en bizarreadas eres tú, ¿lo olvidabas?- Hermione tanteó con suavidad y disimulo su varita, por si acaso- Yo sólo estoy aquí leyendo. El silencio es una virtud harto difícil de conseguir en una sala llena de adolescentes. Por eso vengo aquí. No hay más misterio.

-Ya, seguro... -Rió él sin creerla. Los ojos del rubio se posaron en el brillante y espectacular mango del espejo plateado. Y alargo la mano para cogerlo. Hermione lo vio.

-Yo que tu no haría eso...-empezó a decir.

-¡Yo hago lo quiero! ¡Y tú no vas a decirme que puedo o no puedo hacer!- Gritó furioso por la osadía de aquella insignificante sangre sucia. En un arrebato de arrogancia (y de estupidez), Draco agarró el mango del espejo y lo llevó a la altura de sus ojos, viendo el reflejo de su rostro en aquel objeto. Sonrió con malicia, y vio como la superficie pulida le devolvía la sonrisa. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en ese dicho que reza "_Cuando miras al abismo, el abismo te mira a ti_" -¿Acaso olvidas quién soy, Granger? ¡Soy superior a ti! Soy un sangre pura, hijo de sangres puras. Vengo de una estirpe de larga tradición, ¡pero tú nunca podrías comprender el orgullo que ello supone!

El tono de voz del muchacho subió. Draco estaba furioso. Y apenas se dio cuenta de que el espejo en su mano comenzó a emitir una pálida luz diáfana que arrancó sombras extrañas en las paredes de la sala. Hermione si lo vio, y se levantó arrastrando la silla con los ojos desorbitados. Aquello no podía ser buena señal.

-Por si lo has olvidado, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, Granger, ¡puedo hacer lo que quiera! Porque es mi derecho, mi privilegio ¡Tengo el poder para ello! Y no serás tú, insignificante gusano, quien me diga que puedo o no puedo hacer- Aulló triunfal el rubio al malinterpretar la expresión de terror en la cara de la chica.

De pronto, todo se puso blanco. Había ecos imposibles que rebotaban contra las paredes.

-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy...- Se repetía con una voz grave y cavernosa.

-Draco… Draco... Draco... -Repetía un eco mas agudo y sutil.

-Tengo el poder... tengo el poder... -repetía otra voz, casi asustada y compungida.

-Mi derecho... mi privilegio... mi derecho... mi privilegio... mi orgullo... -recitaba una voz más, una que sonaba enloquecida y estridente.

El rubio intentó soltar el espejo. Pero parecía soldado a su mano. No podía moverse. El pánico se apoderó de él. Toda la gracia que había podido causarle la cara de espanto de Granger, se había esfumado en cuanto la primera voz desconocida resonó en la habitación.

-¡Suelta el espejo maldito idiota!- Aulló Hermione intentando saltar por encima del escritorio varita en mano.

Pero ya hacia mucho rato que se había vuelto demasiado tarde. Un torbellino apareció de la nada, engullendo a Draco delante de los mismísimos ojos de Hermione.

Lo último de lo que fue consciente el ojigris, antes que su mente se nublara por la inconsciencia, fue de haber visto por el rabillo del ojo una extraña forma en el espejo. Parecía su reflejo... debería haber sido su reflejo. Pero él no recordaba ni por asomo tener tantos dientes. Ni tan puntiagudos. Y que él supiera, en aquella habitación no había nada que pudiera haberle rodeado de esa cantidad de fuego… ¿no?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: Cambios

Hermione parpadeó, intentando recuperar la vista., pero por más que sacudía la cabeza no conseguía quitarse de los ojos esas lucecitas blancas que no la dejaban ver. Poco a poco, aquellas chispas de luz que tenía clavadas en las retinas empezaron a disiparse y consiguió enfocar los ojos. La habitación entera parecía palpitar. Creía que aquella especie de tornado se habría llevado a Malfoy por delante, pero no era así. El rubio estaba allí, tirado en cuatro patas delante de ella, resollando con dificultad. Aún con el espejo de mango de lapislázuli aferrado a su mano. Parecía estar ahogándose.

-Malfoy, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba con cierta cautela.

La ligera neblina que parecía cubrir el suelo y que, creía, emanaba del propio rubio –quién, a juzgar por los ruidos que hacía, debía estar agonizando- no indicaba nada bueno.

-Aghhhhh… -fue el único ruido que emitió Draco, que con la cabeza gacha, tenía el pelo tapándole la cara. Pero si las manos y las porciones de cuello que Hermione podía ver, eran indicador de su estado, no debía de encontrarse muy bien, dada la densa capa de sudor brillante que lo cubría.

-Te voy a ayudar a levantar y te llevaré a la enfermería...-susurró con un nudo en la garganta, acercándose aún más a él, hablándole con ese tono de voz que los adultos usan con los niños pequeños asustados y los hipocondríacos enfermos- Todo saldrá bien, ¿vale? No te preocupes... iremos a ver a Madame Pomfrey y ella te ayudará...

-Aggggggrrrrrrrrrrr- el rubio gruño de forma lastimera y furiosa, ese sonido que sólo son capaces de hacer las bestias heridas y levantó la cara.

Hermione ya estaba casi a su lado, alargando las manos hacia el Slytherin, cuando lo que vio la hizo frenar en seco. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos, y no sabía bien si era por la sorpresa o por la aprensión.

El rostro de Draco, normalmente hermoso, frío y arrogante estaba... básicamente desfigurado. No, ni siquiera esa sería técnicamente la definición correcta. Era mucho peor.

La mandíbula parecía habérsele estirado hacia fuera, y la piel de la cara hacia atrás. Los ojos se le movían de forma enloquecida en las cuencas, y con los párpados estaban tendidos hacia atrás parecían dos niños desamparados que no encontraban su lugar. Daba la impresión que se le iban a salir en cualquier momento.

Los dientes se le habían alargado de forma extraña, y las orejas parecían habérsele desplazado hacia abajo. El pelo le caía a mechones, y las venas del cuello estaban hinchadas, palpitando de forma descontrolada al ritmo de un pulso enloquecido.

Hermione tragó saliva, haciendo de tripas corazón, y se obligó a sí misma a acercarse a aquella criatura miserable y deformada en la que se había convertido el mayor capullo egocéntrico de todo Hogwarts.

De cierta manera se sentía culpable por lo que le estaba pasando al Slytherin… o al menos quería creer que era la culpa la que no sólo la retenía ahí, son la que la llevaba a acercarse a él… quizá si ella lo hubiese detenido a tiempo…

También podría auto convencerse con que era mera curiosidad, pero era demasiado morboso hasta para dárselo de excusa a ella misma.

-No te preocupes Malfoy, voy a ayudarte a poner en pie e iremos a la enfermería, ¿te parece bien?- Dijo sonriendo de manera forzada, intentando parecer tranquila… intentando sonar sensata.

El rubio la miró de forma casi suplicante, e intentó ponerse de pie por sí mismo. Pero entonces sucedió algo que los dejó a los dos descolocados.

Las rodillas de Draco se giraron. Ambos chillaron. Hermione por que se pensaba que el rubio se había partido por la mitad, y Draco por que se acababa de caer de espaldas. Aquello le debería de haber dolido, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido y asustado como para siquiera percatarse del dolor.

Había perdido noción de tiempo y espacio desde el momento que el espejo comenzó a enloquecer. Lo primero que sintió fue miedo, pero no distaba del miedo que podía haber sentido Hermione al ver todo aquél espectáculo de luces, niebla y ecos resonando… lo había podido ver en su cara, ella sin dudas estaba tan sorprendida como él.

Pero supo que las cosas serían distintas para él cuando el fuego se apoderó de su cuerpo. Como pudo se miró las extremidades, pero no había rastros del elemento en ellas. Podía sentirlo tan claramente que creía estar bajo algún encantamiento que volvía las llamaradas invisibles.

Cuando sintió la sangre hirviendo corriéndole por las venas, como si de lava se tratara, lo comprendió: el fuego iba por dentro.

Justo cuando creía que aquello no podía ponerse peor, comenzaron las convulsiones.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te esta pasando?- Hermione se arrodilló al lado del chico que parecía estar sufriendo una taque de epilepsia y se dio cuenta que la ropa del muchacho se estaba rasgando. O más bien, la presión la estaba rasgando desde dentro: Draco estaba hinchándose. O haciéndose más grande.

El príncipe de Slytherin abrió la boca para gritar, pero su garganta sólo produjo un aullido gutural y ronco mientras temblaba de forma descontrolada. Quería insultarla, tratarla de idiota por hacer pregunta semejante ¿cómo mierda se suponía que él pudiera saber que diablos le estaba pasando? Se suponía que ella era la sabelotodo, ella había estado ahí con él cuando el endemoniado espejo enloqueció, ella había visto lo mismo que él y no contaba con el dolor que apenas lo dejaba pensar. Si, ella tendría que tener más posibilidades de saber lo que sucedía.

Y el ver a Hermione Granger, desesperada por no saber que hacer, no era una buena señal…

Hermione intentó cogerle del brazo para incorporarlo un poco y colocarle la túnica que se acababa de quitar a modo de cojín y sintió nauseas. La piel del rubio era casi una goma blanda y húmeda. Pegajosa. Y sobretodo fría.

-Mierda... esto no va bien... –Masculló Hermione cediendo una pizca de terreno al pánico que la asediaba- Iré a buscar ayuda, ¿si? Tú quédate aquí, y no te preocupes, no tardaré en volver...

Recién había apoyado las manos en el suelo para levantarse cuando una mano deformada y con los dedos grotescamente alargados, nudosos y terminados en unas uñas que parecían crecer a ojos vista, la aferró por la muñeca. Hermione levantó los ojos para encontrarse con el implorante rostro -si es que rostro era como podía ser definida la cara de Draco Malfoy en esos momentos-.

-Nhoooo... -graznó él de forma inconexa y casi incomprensible.

-Malfoy, tardaré apenas unos minutos...-Intentó calmarlo ella, palmeando la mano que la aferraba con tanta fuerza que empezaba a cortarle la circulación de la muñeca, tanto para tranquilizarlo como para intentar que la soltara, pues los dedos comenzaban a ponérsele azules.

-Nhoooo -repitió el de forma pesada, casi como si le costara horrores hablar- mheeeee dheejheeeesssss.

La castaña perdió el color en el rostro. Tres palabras. Una suplica. Y su mundo se vino abajo. Draco Malfoy, estaba aferrado a ella, convulsionándose y metamorfoseándose en Merlín sabe qué, y le pedía a ella, Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia, su Némesis, que no le dejara.

Su cabeza comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, hasta ella misma se dijo que si Malfoy no se encontrara de la manera en que lo hacía, sería capaz de escuchar su cerebro como si de la ruedita de un hámster se tratara.

En cuestión de segundos miles de imágenes desfilaron en su cabeza, imágenes que le recordaban su rivalidad con el rubio, imágenes que parecían querer mostrarle todas las razones por las que debería dejarlo ahí e irse. Que era su problema lo que le sucediera, que ella le había advertido –aunque otra vocecita le picaba diciéndole que demasiado tarde- que no tocara el espejo. Que como mucho, y que le agradeciera, si iba a buscar a la enfermera.

Pero la información tuvo otro sentido en la percepción de Hermione. Quizá fuera su síndrome de Robin Hood y su debilidad por las causas perdidas. Pero algo le decía que si él estaba dejando –consciente o no- su orgullo de lado para pedirle que se quedara, valía por que ella también lo hiciera con sus rencores. Que el tema iba demasiado enserio como para priorizar sus rencillas adolescentes.

Y a pesar de la otra voz insinuándole que seguramente cuando todo pasara Malfoy ni siquiera se lo agradecería, Hermione tomó su decisión.

Sacó la varita con la mano libre, convocó a su Patronus y lo lanzó contra la puerta para que fuera a la enfermería a buscar ayuda, mientras medio abrazaba a Malfoy intentando controlar sus espasmos mientras el cuerpo del chico seguía retorciéndose e hinchándose de forma grotesca.

-Tranquilo Malfoy... estoy aquí... no pasa nada... la ayuda está en camino, no te preocupes...- empezó a susurrarle mientras el rubio se retorcía de forma miserable en el suelo gimiendo de lo que si no era el dolor más atroz, se le parecía bastante.

Estaba tan aterrado que internamente agradeció esa especie de consuelo que Granger le brindaba con su intento de abrazo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, y la única cosa a la que podía aferrarse por saber de lo que se trataba, era a la rara chica de Gryffindor.

No sabía como acababa de exponerse de esa manera, pidiéndole tan expresamente a la sabelotodo que no lo dejara. Creía que era el miedo quien lo llevaba a actuar así, diciendo esas cosas, dejándose abrazar, pero tampoco quería pensarlo mucho, ya tendría tiempo de autoanalizarse cuando todo pasara… porque esa pesadilla tenía que terminar, ¿no?

Una serie de crujidos empezaron a cortar el aire con su brutal sonido y Hermione comprendió que venían de las costillas de Malfoy… o al menos casi todos.

Uno de los chasquidos venía de su muñeca. Sus huesos habían crecido bajo la presión antinatural de la garra de acero con la que el chico la aferraba. Como si ella fuera un chaleco salvavidas. Como si ella pudiera hacer algo por ayudarlo.

Y mientras gritaba en su agonía, Draco abrió la boca. Y la abrió más. Y la siguió abriendo. Porque las comisuras de sus labios parecían haberse rajado y ensanchaban su sonrisa de forma cada vez mas serpentina. Y al verlo, Hermione también gritó aterrada. El pelo platinado del Slytherin se caía a mechones, mientras toda la piel visible parecía escamarse de algo plateado y brillante.

De pronto, el cuerpo del chico se ensancho de forma brutal, llenándolo todo. Y Hermione se vio sumergida en una vorágine de gritos y cuerpos, pues lo primero que perdió fue la noción de si era ella la que gritaba o era Malfoy... pero la duda que más la atenazaba era saber que narices acababa de aplastarla.

Y aún cuando todo se puso negro, aún cuando el dolor de todo su cuerpo al ser aplastada y su brazo destrozado, aún podía oír esas tres palabras que le habían hecho actuar de forma irracional.

"_No me dejes"_...es increíble como la súplica de tu peor enemigo puede cambiar tu destino, haciéndote hacer lo que ni siquiera el más sabio consejo de tu mejor amigo sería capaz.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Bestia.

Draco podía sentirlo. En medio de una bruma roja, caliente y brutal. El poder. La fuerza.

En su vida se había sentido tan... tan... invencible.

Sentía como si no hubiera nada en la tierra capaz de detenerlo. Como si pudiera pulverizar montañas sólo con poner sus dedos sobre ellas... se sentía capaz de doblegar los cielos a su voluntad; como si su palabra fuera la ley, y no hubiera nadie capaz de llevarle la contraria. Se sentía... se sentía...

"Y_ los que me lleven la contraria morirán... yo los mataré a todos." _Dijo una voz en su cabeza haciendo que su momento de gloria y éxtasis se redujera a cenizas de forma instantánea. La voz que había oído era la suya propia.

Se sentía como un titán. Como un coloso todopoderoso. Pero esa voz... esa voz lo había hecho sentir pequeño y diminuto. El torrente de poder que lo había embargado parecía de pronto crecer más y más y más. Y fue terriblemente consciente que todo recipiente no puede contener más de lo que es capaz de albergar... o se rompe.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó sintiéndose un completo imbécil por hablar consigo mismo.

"_Soy tú. Lo que siempre has querido. Lo que siempre has deseado. Soy el respeto que siempre has merecido y que nadie te ofrecía. Soy la envidia que siempre has sabido que te tenían todos hecha carne. Ahora conseguirás ese respeto que te corresponde por nacimiento. La gloria, el poder... todos los que siempre se han burlado por ignorancia no podrán ignorar más el hecho de que eres mejor que todos ellos. Despertarás, y serás lo que siempre tuviste que ser: superior a todos los que te rodean"_

Draco parpadeó, y ladeó la cabeza tocándose los labios con las yemas de los dedos. Esa voz, aunque sonara como la suya propia, sabía de lo que hablaba. Sonaba convincente. Sonaba sensata. O al menos lo parecía a oídos de Draco.

-Si... es verdad...-susurró arrastrando las palabras mientras se lamía los labios y pensaba en las posibilidades. Borrarles las sonrisas idiotas a todos los cretinos que se creían alguien sólo por poseer una pizca de magia que desde luego no se merecían. Él era Draco Malfoy, era el príncipe de las serpientes. Un sangre pura de larga estirpe y tradición, noble de nacimiento.

"_Tienes derechos que siempre te han negado, ahora podrás hacerlos callar a todos. Ocupar tu lugar en el mundo, en la cima más alta, y por encima de ella. Ahora tienes alas para elevarte sobre el mundo y poseerlo por completo. Ahora tu sombra podrá proyectarse haciendo temblar de temor y humillar a todos los que sabes que son inferiores a ti... álzate magnífico, álzate orgulloso, ¡ÁLZATE Y EMPEQUEÑECE AL MUNDO CON TU PODER!"_ aulló la voz en su cabeza.

Todo se volvió borroso, Draco se sentía borracho de magia. Le ardía en las venas como un fuego liquido. Aunque lo veía todo teñido por un velo rojo sangriento y llameante.

Una serie de imágenes desfilaron por su mente. Y su momento de gloria al pensar en todo lo que podría hacer se congelo.

Veía a gente mutilada, edificios en llamas. Ciudades enteras ardiendo. Campos enteros y calles sembradas con cientos de cadáveres calcinados y despedazados. El fuego lamiendo altas catedrales y castillos, y escuelas llenas de niños de las que salían salvajes gritos de los que estaban siendo calcinados vivos. Draco trago saliva. Paralizado de terror.

-Eso no es lo que quiero...

"¿_Cómo van a respetarte si no te temen? ¿Cómo van a arrodillarse ante ti si no les das motivos? La gloria no se ofrece, se conquista. Y tú los conquistaras a todos. El orgullo no se sostiene con palabras bonitas, si no por los actos de los fuertes. Y para ser fuerte, no basta con decirlo, hay que demostrarlo. Si quieres regir el mundo, debes conquistarlo primero, para que todos sepan que estás donde debes estar."_

_-_Pero yo quiero que se arrodillen ante mi, quiero que me muestren respeto, si todos mueren, ¿de qué me sirve haber alcanzado mi lugar en el mundo si no hay nadie para verlo?- Draco trago saliva, pero no había saliva que tragar. Las bizarras y grotescas imágenes seguían llameando en su mente con feroz intensidad. Lo que más le repugnaba no era lo que veía, sino que, a la parte de él que le estaba hablando, le gustaba lo que veía. Que una parte de si mismo disfrutara con esa atrocidad innombrable le desalentaba.

"_Quien no se arrodille ante su superior debe perder las piernas, así, no podrá volver a alzarse del suelo. Y si aún así, su orgullo no se doblega ante quien debe, perderá la vida, como escarmiento para los que deben saber que su lugar en el mundo es a los pies de aquellos que nacieron para gobernarlo."_

_-_Mi padre habla así...-susurro Draco algo dubitativo por todo lo que implicaba lo que oía- Y el Lord Tenebroso también...

"_Tu padre es un cobarde, se arrodilla y sirve a otros hombres renunciando a sus derechos de nacimiento. Es una decepción constante. Tan poderoso que dice ser, tan orgulloso... pero se conforma con las migajas y los restos de otros. ¿De verdad tomarías como ejemplo a alguien que se oculta tras una máscara para atacar? ¿De alguien que tiene miedo de las represalias? El autentico poder no teme represalias, ¡por que no las tiene! Si fuera quien realmente dice ser, no necesitaría esconderse tras un rostro plateado y una túnica negra, y no se arrodillaría ante nadie, por que serian los demás quienes se arrodillarían ante él..."_

Draco se atragantó con su propia lengua, escuchando esas terribles palabras. Esa terrible verdad.

"_Y el Lord Tenebroso…-se jactó la voz con sorna- un mestizo que dice ser el avatar de la pureza de la sangre. La sombra de un lagarto que dice ser el rey de los Dragones. Un estúpido ambicioso incapaz de acabar con un niño de pecho. Un insolente que manda a otros a hacer su trabajo, un cobarde que se oculta tras sus súbditos y se regodea en los placebos del poder. Lo sirven por miedo... ¿pero miedo a que? ¿A qué mate a alguno de los que le sirven? Idiota arrogante... un líder que necesita obligar a sus inferiores para que le sigan no es un autentico líder., es un vulgar esclavista. El poder no se adquiere. El poder no se compra ni se vende. El poder no se exige. El poder se tiene. Se nace con el. El poder no necesita ser presentado, ni ser explicado. El poder no convence. El poder es como el Sol. Ilumina, todos lo ve, ningún idiota necesita que le expliquen que el Sol da calor y luz, por que esta ahí, tangible, reconocible con todos los sentidos. El poder es una realidad en sí misma, una verdad que eclipsa todo lo demás. Ante el poder, el autentico poder, los demás se arrodillan. Y los que no lo hacen, que se atiendan a las consecuencias. El poder no trae consigo responsabilidades ni obligaciones, del mismo modo que al Sol no le importa una mierda a quien quema, a quien ilumina, a quien insola o a que planta hace crecer. La vida y la muerte. Las rige a todas por igual con el equilibrio de su criterio. Y tú tienes el poder, Draco. Álzate. Tómalo. Sé el mas grande"._

Draco no podía hablar. La tentación estaba ahí, ante sus ojos. Todo lo que siempre había querido. Sentía sus venas pulsar con la fuerza de locomotoras. Sentía la magia burbujear en su interior como geiseres. Pero las palabras que acababa de oír lo acobardaron.

-No puedes hablar así de mi padre y el Lord... no sabes nada de ellos... - dijo con cierta prudencia que ni sabía de donde había sacado.

"_Yo no sé nada que tú no sepas. Yo no pienso nada que tú no hayas pensado. Yo no digo nada que tú no quisieras haber dicho. Soy parte de ti. La parte que tu prudencia, tu miedo o tus ridículos escrúpulos han amordazado. Soy la parte que tu código social, tus reglas cívicas y tus normas de etiqueta habían encadenado. Pero ahora soy libre, Draco. Y te haré más grande. Te haré más fuerte. Soy libre para darte lo que siempre has querido, para cobrarnos el tributo que el mundo nos adeuda... Lo que tú quieras, cuando tú quieras, por que tú quieres..."_

-Pero eso tiene un precio...-susurró Draco sonriendo. Era un autentico Slytherin, y cómo tal, sabía que nunca hay nada gratis en el mundo.

"_No hay precio a pagar. Porque nadie puede pedirte que pagues por lo que es tuyo. Y el mundo te pertenece. La magia te pertenece. Lo llevas en la sangre. Tú no pagas el precio. Otros te pagarán a ti tributo. Es la diferencia entre ser grande y no serlo. Es la diferencia entre los que realmente tienen poder y los que no. Es la diferencia entre el león y el cordero. Álzate. Y toma lo que te pertenece..."_

El rubio no daba crédito a sus oídos. Se revolvió aún con ciertas dudas, cuando una oleada de algo caliente e hirviente le arraso el cerebro desde alguna parte de la nuca. Una presencia dentro de su cabeza pugnaba sedienta y hambrienta por hacerse con el control. Draco gritó, aferrándose a su voluntad.

-¡No!- Gritó al mundo en general- ¡Mi cuerpo!, ¡mi mente!, ¡mi mundo! Dijiste que tomara lo que quiera, ¡pues esta es mi carne! ¡Yo la controlo! ¡Es mía!

La voz de su mente rugió en carcajadas, y la presencia invasora se retiro hacia atrás, hacia los rincones mas oscuros de su cerebro, dejando a Draco exhausto por el esfuerzo.

"_Así habla el poder"_

_-_No, ¡así hablo yo!- Le gritó Draco, furioso y aterrado… pero sobretodo furioso.

"¿_Qué diferencia hay?_" Siguió riendo la voz, con aquél tono divertido y sarcástico, pero con un tinte desalmado en los armónicos graves.

Draco parpadeo. Sonrió. Tenía razón. La voz tenía razón. Draco era poderoso. Siempre lo había sido. Pero todos los demás parecían no darse cuenta. Quizás ya era hora de cambiar eso, ¿no?

"_Si, has aprendido tu primera lección. Bien hecho... Ahora despierta, tienes un mundo entero al que doblegar"_

-Pero no estoy dormido...-susurro Draco confuso. Y parpadeó.

Y volvió a parpadear. Ya no estaba donde quiera que estuviera antes. Abrió los ojos y todo el mundo se puso borroso. No. Espera. No estaba en el mundo... bueno, si. En la enfermería del colegio. Rodeado de gente.

¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía tan...pequeño? ¿Por qué lo miraban tan asustados y confusos?

Alzo la cabeza. Y para su sorpresa, y sorpresa de todos los presentes, la siguió alzando. Más y más y más alto. De pronto noto un coscorrón contra algo duro. Draco se dio cuenta de que acababa de chocar con la cabeza contra el techo. El detalle que le hizo percatarse de ese hecho fue que caían cascotes y pequeños trozos de piedra y argamasa alrededor de su cabeza. Pero no le había dolido. Los profesores le gritaban. Intentaban calmarlo. Intentaban que se estuviera quieto. Pero el pánico y la incertidumbre habían hecho presa de Draco que se removía inquieto chocando contra las paredes. Miro hacia abajo, hacia sus manos. Hacia el suelo. Pero no vio sus manos, sino unas inmensas garras de dedos alargados coronadas por unas terribles uñas de más de 30 centímetros de largo. Unas garras forradas de escamas de un blanco metalizado tan puro y radiante que arrancaba destellos irisados que reflectaban la luz como prismas que crean arcoíris. Intentó gritar. Intentó amenazarlos a todos. Intentó exigir que alguien le dijera que cojones estaba pasando.

-¡Mi padre se enterara de esto!- era lo que querría haber dicho. Lo único que salió de su garganta fue un intimidante rugido gutural y ronroneante. Cavernoso. De esos rugidos que tienen la capacidad de aflojar vejigas.

-Cálmate, muchacho- se impuso Dumbledore con voz amplificada caminando hacia el rubio- Ha habido una especie de accidente... has sufrido una metamorfosis que aún no tenemos muy claro como revertir, pero es imperativo que te tranquilices. Solucionaremos esto, Draco, no te preocupes.

Draco parpadeó. Escuchaba con total nitidez las palabras del viejo loco. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a ese miserable anciano que él quería que cesara? ¿Qué había que solucionar? Nunca se había sentido mejor en su vida. Se sentía capaz de todo. No había nada que no pudiera hacer...

De pronto se fijó. Algo le pasaba a sus ojos. Veía con una claridad cristalina. Lo veía todo. Podía ver hasta las palpitaciones y movimientos de la sangre circulando bajo la piel de los que tenía delante. Podía captar la luz de formas impresionantes, podía ver en las sombras. Podía ver... lo podía ver todo.

Y lo siguiente que vio fue a Hermione Granger inconsciente en una de las camas de la enfermería. Lejos del bullicio y el revuelo que había alrededor del rubio. Sólo el maldito Potter y la miserable comadreja estaban con ella, que dormía con un brazo escayolado.

¿Granger había resplandecido alguna vez de esa manera? ¿El pelo siempre se le colocaba como un aura de cobre fundido alrededor de la cabeza? ¿Alguien más veía su piel acaramelada resplandecer como miel al sol? ¿Acaso sólo era él el que la veía tal y como la estaba viendo?

Los enormes ojos reptilianos parpadearon confusos. Hermione se removió en sueños, y Draco sintió un arrebato de celos y rabia. Estaba furioso. Potter y la comadreja no tendrían que estar ahí. Estaba confundido. Granger nunca le había provocado esos sentimientos. La odiaba. Siempre la había odiado. La despreciaba, como siempre la había despreciado. Pero la voz en su cabeza rugía de manera espeluznante.

El Slytherin estaba aterrado. Esa voz aullaba reclamando a Granger para sí. Imágenes de Hogwarts ardiendo y de todos los alumnos muertos desfilaron ante sus ojos intentando tentarlo. Como si aquello debiera complacer a Draco. Pero lo que le encogió el corazón fue la sensación de que podría hacerlo. Que todas las imágenes atroces que le pasaban por la mente podía llevarlas a cabo.

"_Y nadie sería capaz de detenerte..." _Le dijo la voz. Aunque Draco ya sabía que eso era cierto.

-Pero, ¿por qué Granger? Es despreciable, es idiota, es una sangresucia, Yo no la deseo en ningún sentido - susurro Draco, aunque lo único que salió de su boca fue un gañido lastimero de bestia herida.

"_Pero yo sí..."_ ronroneó la voz riendo. _"Ella tiene algo que deseo, algo que tú deberías desear."_

-¿Qué es?- Draco casi se divertía; que Granger tuviera algo que él quisiera se le antojaba ridículo.

"_La capacidad de destruirte"._

El rubio parpadeó confuso. No lo entendía. Giró su inmensa cabeza y miró fijamente a Granger. Dormida en su lecho, rodeada por sus patéticos amigos. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en una muchachita tan hermosa? ¿Había cambiado ella o habían cambiado sus ojos? ¿Qué podía hacer esa inútil sangresucia para hacerle daño a el?

-Dumbledore, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- Maulló histérica madame Pomfrey que se veía desbordada y superada por los acontecimientos.

-Aún no sé ni siquiera que ha pasado...-El anciano director miró la escena.

Draco Malfoy se había transformado en un dragón. El dragón más grande, magnífico y fuerte que había visto en su vida. Casi 40 metros de bestia elegante, cubierta de escamas níveas, con un cuello largo y grácil, coronado por una cabeza astada del tamaño de un camión. Por no hablar de esas alas que si Draco decidía abrir y batir, tirarían abajo la enfermería entera. Era tan hermoso como aterrador. Pero lo que Dumbledore no entendía era por que Draco Malfoy no dejaba de mirar a Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Caramelos de limón

Era de público conocimiento, tanto en el cuerpo estudiantil como en el docente, la afición de Albus Dumbledore por los caramelos de limón.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que dicho gusto lo había adquirido de joven, cuando era parte del coro del colegio. Quien era entonces el director de este, les había recomendado los caramelos de limón para suavizar la garganta y relajar tensiones de la misma. Por lo que ahora, cada vez que deja derretir un caramelo de limón en su paladar, los recuerdos se hacen presentes.

No es el sabor del caramelo, es la sensación relajante en su garganta, es el aroma colándose en sus fosas nasales y relajándolo, es la sensación de seguridad que le traen los recuerdos de aquella época dónde su mayor preocupación era cuidar sus cuerdas vocales.

Por eso Albus consumía caramelos de limón cual adicto. Por eso los ofrecía con tanta insistencia, con el afán de compartir dichas sensaciones. Por eso los tenía sobre su escritorio, a mano, para poder coger uno cuando una situación despertaba sus nervios o temores. Por eso disfrutaba tanto los momentos del día que en la soledad y tranquilidad de su despacho podía tirarse en su sillón, cerrar los ojos y dedicarse a jugar con un caramelo en su boca y los efectos al que este le transportaba. Y aunque nadie más lo supiera, aunque nadie comprendiera el por que... él disfrutaba haciendo participes a todos los que aceptaran el pequeño dulce amarillo de los recuerdos que en el evocaba.

Y en eso estaba en ese preciso momento, con el caramelo amarillo entre sus dedos, a punto de adentrarlo en su boca, cuando la tranquilidad se evaporó como un suspiro. A pesar de lo aislado que se encontraba su despacho, el escándalo que venía de afuera era tal que lo habían hecho dar un respingo como si le hubiesen gritado en el oído.

Enseguida supo que algo no andaba verdaderamente bien. Que el griterío de los pasillos no se debía a una simple pelea de alumnos o alguna broma de mal gusto.

Con un profundo suspiro se incorporó de su asiento, guardó el caramelo dentro del bolsillo de su túnica y salió en busca del origen del escándalo.

Y no tuvo mucho que buscar. Apenas cruzó la gárgola se encontró de frente con un Patronus que se dirigía a toda carrera hasta él, provocando que los alumnos chillaran del asombro, corrieran y comenzaran a cuchichear.

Reconocer a dicho Patronus, como la nutria de Hermione Granger no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas; aunque ahora no sólo creía que algo no andaba bien, tenía la fuerte convicción que algo estaba realmente jodido.

— — — — — — — — — —

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos deseó con todas sus fuerzas el no haberlo hecho. No sólo era el mareo y que no pudiera enfocar la vista, el que todo le diera vueltas como si se encontrara dentro de un lavarropas era un detalle menor a comparación al dolor al que era sometido su brazo. Ni siquiera había intentado moverlo, el simple respirar le había hecho gemir del dolor. Cerró los ojos e intento concentrarse en que sus pulmones se inflaran lo menos posible al tomar aire, repitiéndose mentalmente que no era nada, que todo estaba bien, que el dolor era psicológico. _Psicológicas mis mandrágoras,_ se auto replicó al volver a sentir una fuerte punzada.

Entonces lo notó.

Por mucho empeño que ella pusiera en no moverse, sentía algo ejerciendo presión contra su brazo. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para volver a levantar los párpados y dirigir la vista hacia dónde ella se lo proponía.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

No. No, no, no y no. Debía de estar soñando, ¡Si, era eso, estaba soñando! No recordaba haberse quedado dormida, pero no importaba, era la única respuesta que se le ocurría a lo que acababa de ver, la más lógica, y sobre todo la más sana para su mentalidad…

Fue entonces, intentando recordar cuando se había ido a dormir para poder afirmar su teoría, cuando los verdaderos recuerdos de lo ocurrido desfilaron por su mente: Malfoy, el espejo, las luces y los ecos, la transformación del rubio… pero fueron tres palabras las que volvieron a asaltar su mente: _"No me dejes"_

Como pudo movió su mano izquierda hasta llegar a su boca para ahogar un sollozo.

Lloraba de miedo. Lloraba de impotencia. Lloraba por el dolor de su brazo. Pero sobre todo lloraba, porque si sus recuerdos no eran falsos y sus ojos habían visto bien, el enorme dragón que dormitaba a su lado debía tratarse nada más y nada menos que de su rubio compañero, y era, precisamente, una de sus alas lo que la estaba aplastando.

Volvió a abrir los ojos confirmándolo.

¿Cómo es que todo había desencadenado de esa manera? ¿Qué clase de artilugio era aquél espejo? A ella, por alguna razón, le había dado mala espina desde el principio. Desconfianza que se acrecentó al leer las palabras escritas en él. Que se justificó al ver lo que sucedía con Malfoy.

El Slytherin podía ser un niñato arrogante y egocéntrico, pero era una persona –o al menos lo había sido hasta entonces- y lo que había sucedido era demasiado incluso hasta para alguien como él, que era el principal merecedor de un batallón de escarmientos.

Volvió inconscientemente la vista hasta él y suspiró. Por lo menos ahora estaba tranquilo. Podía recordar vívidamente lo sucedido minutos atrás, y revivir el dolor y el terror que había experimentado ese chico le produjo escalofríos. Ahora veía como mantenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración se había vuelto regular, o al menos todo lo regular que ella suponía tratándose de un dragón.

"_No me dejes"_ la frase seguía resonándole en la cabeza y ella no entendía el porqué. Había asumido que él se lo había pedido preso del terror que atravesaba, y ella, finalmente, se había quedado. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía escuchándola como un empeño a que lo recordara?

Ella se había quedado, sí, pero ahora se le planteaban otros interrogantes: ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cuánto se podía seguir fiando de esa criatura? ¿Qué sucedería con Malfoy? ¿Seguiría vivo algo de Draco ahí?

"_No me dejes"._ Un dolor punzante se clavó en su pecho. Angustia. Sí, el sólo pensar en que aquella bestia podría haber eliminado la existencia del Slytherin le produjo una angustia inmensurable.

Se obligó a respirar hondo y a pensar con claridad. En ese momento estaba tan subyugada por lo descubierto que hasta el dolor en su brazo había pasado a un segundo plano.

Tenía que sacarlos de ahí.

Si, vale, el propósito estaba claro y era meritoria su fuerza de voluntad. El problema radicaba en encontrar una bendita manera para mover a una bestia de váyase a saber cuantas toneladas para cruzar una puerta por la cual no estaba segura que dicha criatura pudiera pasar… y todo esto sin detallar que contaba con su brazo útil roto.

Estaba frustrada. No, más que eso… estaba frustrada e indescriptiblemente desesperada.

Recordaba haber pedido ayuda, pero por el tiempo transcurrido –o el que ella creía que había transcurrido- ya debería de haber llegado. Quizá su Patronus no había sido tan potente, o no había llegado a destino, o quizá, simplemente tenía que ver con el funcionamiento de la Sala de Menesteres y su nutria ni siquiera había podido cruzar las paredes de la habitación. Frenó sus pensamientos en seco. ¡Eso era! ¡Estaban en la Sala de Menesteres!, por más que su mensaje hubiese sido recibido y acatado, nadie iba a poder entrar en la habitación mientras ellos estuvieran dentro.

Sonrió orgullosa ante su descubrimiento, pero su sonrisa duró tan poco como se dio cuenta que ahora estaban hasta el cuello de mierda.

Volvió a hacerse una luz en su cabeza y rezó a todos los dioses que funcionara.

Con todo el dolor de su alma –y principalmente de su brazo- se movió lentamente hasta que su mano pudo tomar la varita del interior de su túnica.

Se sentía inútil sujetándola con su mano izquierda. La sentía ajena. Sabía que era un desastre intentando escribir con esa mano, por lo que volvió a rogar que su magia no hiciera distinción y colaborara.

Con otro suave movimiento se incorporó un poco y giró hasta poder apuntar a la puerta. El dolor era inaguantable, y ese mínimo movimiento la había agotado como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

-¡Alohomora! –pronunció en apenas un susurro, aunque sonó más bien a un jadeo. A pesar de ello, la orden salió de forma firme y segura.

No tuvo fuerzas siquiera para comprobar si había funcionado, ni mucho menos para volver a intentarlo. Simplemente volvió a dejarse caer en su posición inicial.

"No me dejes". Inexplicablemente el eco en su cabeza la hizo sonreír levemente. Con el brazo con el que aún sujetaba su varita se aferró al ala que descasaba encima suyo, y sin poder sostener sus propios párpados un segundo más, cerró los ojos dejando que Morfeo la arrastrara con él.

Bastó que sus pestañas hicieran contacto para que unos ojos grises se abrieran como rendijas y se clavaran inescrutables sobre ella. Había estado consciente a todo momento, aunque por alguna razón no quiso enfrentarse a ella y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. No después de lo que había pasado… de lo que estaba pasando.

Para su mayor sorpresa no sólo ella no se había ido al descubrirlo; se había asustado, sí… y hasta supo que había llorado… pero no sólo no lo había dejado, sino que ahora, la muchacha lo estaba abrazando.

Se veía tan frágil y pequeña entre su cuerpo que le produjo un extraño síntoma de posesión que le llevó a delicada y casi indetectablemente acercarla más contra sí.

Y esa fue la imagen que se encontraron Albus Dumbledore, dos profesores y una docena de alumnos que los habían seguido por mucho que los profesores intentaron impedir: Un hermoso y enorme dragón blanco cuidando a su princesa y velando por sus sueños. Lo bucólico de la imagen se empaño un poco por el hecho que los dragones son famosos por lo violentos y posesivos que se vuelven cuando alguien quiere arrebatarles aquello que consideran que es suyo, Dumbledore pasó saliva como pudo. Aquello iba a ser cuanto menos interesante.

— — — — — — — — — —

La segunda vez que abrió los ojos, luego de acostumbrarse a la deslumbrante luz, de lo primero que fue consciente fue que a pesar de que ya no le dolía, no podía mover el brazo derecho.

Recién entonces su mente fue capaz de procesar que ya no se encontraba en la Sala de Menesteres, sino que en la enfermería; y que, detalle no menos importante, no tenía a Malfoy aplastándola, en su lugar estaban Harry y Ron prácticamente encima de ella, mirándola con unos rostros dignos de fotografiar. Tuvo que contenerse de no soltar una carcajada por sus caras.

-¡Creí que no despertarías! –exclamó Harry soltando en un suspiro el aire contenido por los nervios

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué te duele? –Preguntó el pelirrojo sin apenas respirar- ¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿No nos piensas explicar?

-Ron… ¡Ron! –Intentó acallarlo- Estoy bien, ya no me duele nada, y la historia es larga… -respondió con todavía un tinte somnoliento en la voz.

-¡Les dije que no la molestaran! –Gritó una mujer a las espaldas de los chicos- Me alegro que haya despertado señorita Granger –la saludó Madame Pomfrey una vez hubo llegado hasta su cama, cambiando su timbre chillón por una voz dulce y considerada. Pero luego volvió a clavar los ojos en el par, y cualquiera que estuviera allí podría asegurar que le echaban chispas- La única condición para que se quedaran fue que la dejaran descansar y no la atosigaran cuando despertara –siseo de una manera que les dio escalofríos.

-Pero… -intento replicar Ron, pero la mirada que recibió por parte de la enfermera le hizo saber que sería mejor que se callara.

-¡Ahora, largo de aquí! ¡Los dos! ¡Afuera! –gritó mientras los acompañaba muy amablemente hasta la salida.

Hermione agradecía que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella y quisieran hacerle compañía y saber como estaba, pero en ese momento el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a ganar eran tales que se alegraba de que Madame Pomfrey los hubiese corrido.

Cerró los ojos e intentó poner orden en su cabeza.

"_Me llamo Hermione Granger, tengo 17 años, me encuentro en la enfermería del colegio con el brazo escayolado, regalo de mi némesis Draco Malfoy que me aplastó con un ala"_ –sonrió orgullosa de ser consciente de su situación, pero otro dato la hizo caer en cuenta de que no todo estaba bien- _Draco Malfoy se había convertido en dragón._

Abrió los ojos alarmada, y echó un vistazo alrededor, quedándose sin aire al instante. Ahí, en una de las esquinas cercanas a la puerta, bastante alejado de ella, se encontraba él.

Había tenido la esperanza de encontrar su platinado cabello en alguna de las camas cercanas, pero no, el enorme dragón era el que se imponía ante ella. Sintió sus ojos grises clavándose en ella con fijeza, quemándola. Inconscientemente, como hipnotizada, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada. A pesar de que sus miradas no perdieron conexión, aquél simple movimiento lo había incomodado haciendo que se agitara un poco. Claro que, con tremendo cuerpo, por muy pequeño que fuera el movimiento, a ojos humanos se veía sumamente violento.

Al director, obviamente, no le pasó por alto y se giró en busca del motivo de su alteración, encontrándose enseguida con una Hermione Granger que miraba azorada a la criatura en la que se había convertido el alumno de Slytherin. Con una amplia sonrisa, completamente fuera de lugar teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, se acercó hasta ella.

-Señorita Granger, que alegría que haya despertado –la aludida siquiera fue capaz de responder- Sé que debe encontrarse muy cansada, pero comprenderá que necesitamos con urgencia que nos relate lo sucedido, ya que por motivos evidentes el señor Malfoy no ha podido hacerlo. –Hermione movió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza a modo de asentimiento. La jocosidad con que se había despertado al ver la cara de sus amigos se había ido al traste al momento que descubrió que el rubio seguía transformado. Además se seguía sintiendo presa de esa mirada penetrante.

-Mal… Malfoy, ¿qué pasará con él? –preguntó con voz trémula

-No lo sabemos. –Se sinceró- Para poder ayudarlo, sacar conclusiones, buscar una solución, necesitamos primero conocer los detalles de lo sucedido. Nosotros sólo podemos tejer hipótesis… por eso es tan inminente hablar con usted. –La muchacha volvió a asentir, esta vez pareció salir de su trance porque lo hizo fervientemente- Me alegran sus ganas de colaborar, jovencita. Sería mejor que hablemos en privado… -Como única respuesta la castaña terminó de incorporarse poniéndose de pie y volviéndose a calzar. Una vez lista, siguió al director hasta la salida.

Desde que el viejo profesor le pidió el hablar en privado, ella fue consciente que tendría que pasar cerca de Draco. No sabía porque ese simple hecho la perturbaba tanto, teniendo en cuenta que un rato antes habían estado lo más físicamente cerca posible. Sólo sabía que ahora, mientras pasaba frente a él, el sentirse otra examinada por sus ojos… quemándole, las piernas a punto estaban de convertírsele en gelatina.

Cuando cruzó las puertas y se cerraron tras ella, se permitió respirar profundamente, creyendo que lo peor había pasado. Se deshizo inmediatamente de esa suposición cuando sintió todas esas las miradas sobre ella.

No quemaban, no…. Pero era sumamente incómodo que más de un centenar de ojos siguieran tus movimientos sin perder detalle, que tu nombre saliera a modo de murmullo de tantas bocas, que a paso que dieras nuevos dedos te señalaran.

El escándalo era tal que ni siquiera el respetado Albus Dumbledore lo podía manejar. El anciano tuvo que rodearla con un brazo para poder alejarla de la muchedumbre, y de no ser que ni un ataque de doxys los alejaría de la guardia que mantenían en las puertas de la enfermería, les hubiera costado horas llegar a su despacho.

Hermione era incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Se había auto-encerrado en una burbuja aislante que sólo fue capaz de reventar una vez cruzaron la gárgola de la entrada.

Dentro del despacho se encontraban ya Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape. A pesar de parecer inmutable, la mirada del pocionista se posaba con tal peso sobre que ella que la incomodaba al punto que si no fuera porque el director comenzó a hablar, hubiese sido capaz de salir corriendo de allí.

-Me pareció prudente, para no perder más tiempo, que los profesores escuchen también su relato, mi querida –Hermione echó un vistazo a ambos; Minerva la alentó asintiendo con una sonrisa, mientras que Snape ni siquiera movió un músculo.

-Está bien –aceptó a desgana.

-Perfecto, ¿le parece comenzar por el principio? Y por favor, no escatime en detalles, somos todo oídos.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y empezó a contar lo sucedido. Mientras hablaba sentía hacerse a cada palabra más consiente de lo que había pasado. Aunque al mismo tiempo, al escucharse, se sentía ajena a esa historia, como si sólo estuviera contando un cuento de horror.

Habló de sus tardes en la Sala de Menesteres y de lo fuera de sitio que se encontraba últimamente. Severus estuvo a punto de interrumpirla y espetarle que no le interesaba enterarse de sus problemas emocionales, ni mucho menos convertirse en su psicólogo; pero una mirada del viejo Dumbledore bastó para que –a regañadientes- se contuviera.

Contó como aquella tarde se había topado con Malfoy allí y este, como era costumbre, se puso a molestarla. Como en su afán de sacarla de sus casillas había tomado aquél espejo que a ella ya le había dado mala espina desde que lo había visto, y la discusión que tuvieron cuando ella le pidió que lo soltara y la dejara de molestar.

Relató con todo el detalle que podía recordar como lo que comenzó con ese raro juego de luces y ecos desencadenó en la transformación del rubio. Pero cuando llegó al momento en que pidió ayuda enviando su Patronus, a pesar del pedido expreso del director, obvió las tres palabras desesperadas que Malfoy le había dedicado y que aún le revoloteaban en la cabeza.

Al finalizar su relato, hasta el rictus del profesor de pociones se había ensombrecido.

No se atrevía a preguntar nada, aquellos rostros denotaban que cualquier respuesta que pudieran darle no iba a gustarle. Pero el silencio en aquella habitación era demasiado perturbador.

-¿Va a estar bien? –se atrevió a inquirir.

-Me gustaría poder decirle que sí, señorita Granger, pero usted es una jovencita muy inteligente como para que le mienta de esa manera –habló Dumbledore- me temo que el futuro del señor Malfoy es completamente incierto.

-¡Pero intenten algo! Son los mejores magos de la época, ¡tienen que poder hacer algo! –el volumen de su voz había subido unos cuantos decibeles y sus manos hechas puños caían a sus lados.

-Le agradezco el halago, pero hemos intentando todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance, me temo que esto es algo que escapa a nuestros humildes conocimientos…

-¡Humildes y un demonio! –gritó haciendo exaltar a su profesora predilecta. Snape arqueó una ceja, escéptico… así que la señorita corrección también maldecía

-Querida, se está exaltando y no es bueno en su condición, será mejor que vuelva a la enfermería a descansar y… -pero la bruja no pudo continuar porque Hermione se puso a gritar otra vez.

-¡No hable de mi condición cuando otro alumno está en la enfermería convertido en dragón!

-Señorita,…

-¡Y ni se les ocurra pedirme que me calme! ¿Qué piensan hacer con él? ¿Van a tenerlo en exposición? ¿Van a dejar que se quede así? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Malfoy es un dragón y ustedes me dicen que ya lo han intentado todo! ¿Cómo me piden que me calme? –Oh, si, a Severus deberían premiarlo por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contener la risa ante la actitud desbordada de la Prefecta perfecta. -¡Tienen que hacer algo! ¡Es su deber como profesores, se supone que nos cuidan! ¡No pueden condenarlo a quedarse así! ¡Además es peligro… -pero de repente la voz irritante de la muchacha se dejó de escuchar y sólo se sabía que seguía despotricando por el movimiento de sus labios. Al percatarse que sus cuerdas vocales no emitían sonido alguno, Hermione abrió enormemente los ojos y se llevó las manos a la garganta por acto reflejo. Instantáneamente tres pares de ojos, demostrando distintas expresiones, se posaron en el director, quien los miraba con su firme sonrisa y un deje de picardía detrás de sus gafas de medialuna.

-Créame que ya entendimos su punto, mi querida, como así, créame que no nos rendiremos y haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance por el señor Malfoy. Pero comprenda que ahora lo que menos necesitamos es que usted se altere. Por favor, relájese, que le hará mal a su salud… ¿no gusta un caramelo de limón? –Si las miradas matasen, ni un mago tan poderoso como Albus Dumbledore hubiera podido hacer algo contra la de Hermione Granger en ese momento. Pero si bastó para que el director asumiera que sus golosinas serían rechazadas otra vez…

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco despertó en la enfermería. Batió suavemente las alas y se desperezó con un ronroneo armónico que hizo vibrar los muros y rechinar los cristales en sus ventanas. Aquel cuerpo era incomodo y grande. Muy grande. Si no se desperezaba con cuidado, cosa bastante difícil recién despierto, podía derruir medio edificio.

Parpadeó estirando las patas delanteras y arqueando la espalda como el gato más grande de la historia, haciendo que las púas óseas que sobresalían a lo largo de la espina dorsal se erizaran hacia el techo. Era cuanto menos un espectáculo increíble. La inmensa bestia estilizada y blanca, alzándose lentamente con movimientos cuasi felinos.

Los ojos gris-acero con pupila vertical se abrieron, echando a patadas los últimos vestigios de sueño y pereza. Y de todo lo que podría haber visto en el mundo, de todas las posibilidades ópticas de la creación, Draco sólo vio lo que no estaba.

Hermione Jane Granger no yacía durmiente en la cama de la enfermería. Respiro hondo... el olor de la chica, aquel aroma a tinta, libro viejo y menta se desvanecía.

Algo rugió amenazador en el fondo de su cabeza. Alguien le había quitado lo que era suyo. Pero lo que más furioso le puso fue sentir algo así por la asquerosa sangresucia.

Sin miramiento alguno, Draco se puso en pie, y caminó con rabia hacia la puerta. Luego la miró parpadeando. Era demasiado pequeña. Giró la cabeza. No había más puertas. No sabia como diablos lo habían metido ahí, pero no le importaba. Empezó a darse cuenta que estaba encerrado.

"_No pueden detenernos, no pueden encerrarnos, no pueden quitarnos lo que es nuestro"_ Rugía la voz en su cabeza. Draco le dio la razón.

Respiró hondo, tomó aliento, notó el calor del horno del infierno en su pecho. Sonrió, o hizo el gesto más aproximado a sonreír que puede hacer una boca de reptil, y expelió una llamarada de fuego capaz de fundir el diamante contra las paredes de la enfermería.

Si creían que podían detenerle, se iban a llevar una enorme sorpresa. Le habían quitado algo que quería de vuelta. Aunque fuera para destruirlo el mismo. Mientras las paredes que daban al exterior de la enfermería se derretían y derrumbaban a su paso, y Madama Pomfrey chillaba histérica junto a los pocos alumnos que aun estaban allí, Draco se abrió paso a través de los cascotes de piedra medio fundidos hasta la libertad del exterior.

Tenía cosas que hacer.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: Cielo abierto**

Nadie conoce esa sensación. O al menos nadie bípedo sin escoba. Draco parpadeó deslumbrado por la luz del sol, y sus pupilas verticales se redujeron a meras rendijas en sus ojos reptilianos color plata. Sonrió. O al menos pensó que sonreía. Su boca de lagarto gigante sólo se frunció mostrando unos colmillos capaces de reducir a carne picada un mamut, y abrió las alas.

Tener un juego extra de extremidades es una sensación que pocos conocen. Salió medio trotando de entre los escombros de la enfermería extendiéndolas y batiéndolas. Una vez. Dos veces. Casi con pereza al principio, pero luego con más énfasis a medida que iba ganando velocidad. A los pocos segundos ya sus cuatro patas no tocaban el suelo. Batió con más fuerza, y ganó altura.

El éxtasis más puro le corrió por las venas haciéndole sentir un revoloteo en el estomago. Esa frase de "_el viento en las alas_" dejó de ser una metáfora para él. Había volado en escoba infinidad de veces... pero ahora volaba por sí mismo. Su propio cuerpo lo sustentaba en el aire.

Ganó más altura. Ganó tanta altura que su cuerpo gigantesco se convirtió en un mero borrón plateado que cortaba las nubes para cualquiera que lo viera desde tierra. Cerró los ojos mientras el aire frio le arañaba el rostro, pero no le hacía daño. Iba acorazado, nada podía herirle. Voló como no había volado en su vida.

Y por primera vez en toda su existencia, se sintió realmente libre.

Hogwarts parecía una casa de muñecas desde esa altura. Y eso le hizo sentir diversión. Abrió las fauces, y por mero regocijo lanzó una bocanada de fuego contra las nubes, haciendo que se evaporaran en girones hirvientes a su paso. Gritó jubiloso.

Trazó círculos alrededor del cielo, y se dejó caer en picado una y otra vez, remontando de nuevo el vuelo. Era sorprendente lo que se podía hacer con un poderoso par de alas membranosas. Se sentía el rey del mundo. Incluso toda aquella congregación de alumnos y profesores que lo miraban horrorizados desde el patio del colegio le parecía ridícula.

"_Ellos nunca lo sabrán" _dijo la voz de su interior con sorna y casi tristeza "_N__unca lo comprenderán, nunca lo sentirán... da lástima saber que toda esa gente vivirá y morirá sin saber lo que es el verdadero poder..."_

Draco acabó aterrizando en el lindero del colegio, y vio como la marabunta de gente lo miraba. Alguien se destaco sobre todos ellos: Dumbledore, que lo miraba ligeramente molesto.

El anciano encaró al dragón con los ojos entornados y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-¿Ya te has divertido, Draco? -Le susurró el director en tono de reproche- Aunque ahora peses varias toneladas y tengas la fuerza para derrumbar el castillo, no quiere decir que puedas hacerlo. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por tu acto vandálico. Y si ya has terminado de lucirte y de dar el espectáculo, ven conmigo que tenemos que notificar esto a tus padres y buscarte unas estancias apropiadas y adecuadas a tus nuevas necesidades… que esperemos sean temporales.

Draco casi se carcajeó. Cosa que en su forma actual sonó como un gruñido gutural retumbante. Ya no le intimidaba aquél viejo al que podía aplastar con una de sus patas. Pero se encogió de hombros -o al menos se retorció con su grácil cuello hundiendo el nacimiento de las alas, que es lo mas parecido a encogerse de hombros que puede hacer un dragón- y siguió a Dumbledore.

— — — — — — — — — —

Hermione había salido del despacho del director sin saber muy bien hacia donde dirigirse. La enfermería, definitivamente, no era una opción. No mientras estuviese atestada de todos esos alumnos cotilla entorpeciendo la entrada y la salida… lo cual no tenía pinta de cambiar muy rápido… al menos que movieran su "objeto de exhibición" a otro sitio.

Se sentía no sólo indignada, sino también impotente con toda la situación de Malfoy. Todavía sentía su cuerpo temblar ante la rabia provocada en la charla con los profesores. No podía creer que se lo tomaran tan a la ligera, que se sentaran a esperar a ver como evolucionaba el caso y así recién evaluar como proceder.

Esta vez ella abalaría el escándalo que montaría Lucius Malfoy al enterarse lo sucedido con su hijo. Se preguntó quien sería el encargado de dar a cara y comunicarle la noticia. Sonrió con picardía al saber que esa persona no tendría el trabajo fácil. Estaba mal que pensara así, lo sabía, lo ocurrido había sido un hecho completamente ajeno al colegio y sus autoridades… y que mejor testigo que ella. Pero le molestaba en sobremanera la postura que los directivos y el cuerpo docente había tomado al respecto… el único que había actuado con un poco de sensatez había sido Severus Snape.

Los pies la habían trasladado sin darse cuenta hacia las puertas de la biblioteca. Agradecía que parte de ella actuara con cordura.

Lo había decidido, si los adultos no pensaban hacer nada, ella haría por ellos lo que estuviese a su alcance. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que no se metiera, que era Draco Malfoy, su némesis, que no se merecía su ayuda. Que no iba a querer su ayuda. Que iba a despreciarla, como siempre. Pero su complejo de Robin Hood era más fuerte. No se había ganado el mote de "defensora de causas perdidas" porque sí. Había un dicho muggle que rezaba algo como "Haz el bien sin mirar a quien" y ella parecía haberlo tomado como bandera.

Ni siquiera Draco Malfoy merecía ser dejado a su suerte bajo esas circunstancias, y ella no iba a ser quien le diera la espalda, no… _no cuando él le había pedido que no le dejara_; y eso podía aplicarse en varias situaciones.

En paz consigo misma y con la decisión tomada, caminó a paso decidido adentrándose a su templo. Recién cuando estuvo metida en medio de las estanterías se dio cuenta que no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre donde comenzar a buscar. Pensó que quizá lo más acertado sería primero darle una hojeada a los libros sobre dragones para encontrar algo más que la ayudara a guiarse en por donde profundizar luego.

Se había sentado en la mesa vacía más cercana que encontró, rodeada de volúmenes completamente dedicados a estas criaturas, pero al cabo de un rato no muy largo ya cerraba con fuerza el último tomo mientras soltaba un bufido de resignación. No se había esperado encontrar la solución al problema de Malfoy… ni siquiera que hablaran de un caso similar; pero el que el tipo de dragón en el que se había convertido su compañero no coincidiera con absolutamente ninguna de las razas de dragones registradas por el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas era algo que había tirado abajo todo su entusiasmo. Ahora sí que no tenía nada de donde agarrarse.

Desde la primera vez que lo había visto completamente metamorfoseado había pensado en que, dragón y todo, seguía viéndose escalofriantemente Malfoy. Pero no había creído que fuera más que una simple impresión suya y que enseguida encontraría la información sobre los dragones de su clase. Error.

Suspiró, y sin darse cuenta, los pensamientos que rondaban acerca de lo afilado de su rostro, sus enormes alas terminadas en puntas, sus escamas entre blancas y plateadas y el gris acerado de sus ojos, mutó, ya no al color, sino a la maraña de emociones que estos reflejaban. El terror y desconsuelo en la sala de menesteres, la fuerza y poder en la enfermería que se mezclaba con la confusión, la consternación y algo más que no pudo identificar pero que al momento de pasar por su lado la había intimidado y despertado el instinto de protegerlo en partes iguales.

Verdaderamente lamentaba lo que le estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera un tipo como él se merecía algo semejante. No sólo por la bestia en la que físicamente se había convertido, no sólo porque ello lo posicionaba en algo así como el objeto de observación del colegio. Sino por todo lo que psicológicamente acarreaba. No debía ser nada fácil. Sobre todo cuando no tenía manera de dejarlo salir, de descargarse… hasta alguien como Draco debía necesitarlo.

Por un momento pensó en lo que le gustaría poder saber lo que él pensaba de todo eso, como se sentía… "_si tan sólo Harry pudiese hablar draconis además de párcel…_" bromeó para sí. Pero inmediatamente una luz se prendió en su cabeza, y sin siquiera molestarse en acomodar los libros que antes había sacado, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la sección de libros muggles y tras tomar el par de libros que buscaba, salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Y que Circe la ayudara, porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era ni su mejor idea ni mucho menos la más cuerda.

— — — — — — — — — —

Varias horas después de su "paseo", Draco se encontraba en sus nuevas habitaciones… que no eran más que una enorme cueva ubicada en la ladera de una montaña cercana. Con varios hechizos, la habían hecho más cómoda, alisado algunas partes, y puesto un gran nido en el que podía acurrucarse. Así como grandes farolas mágicas que la iluminaban agradablemente.

Lo mas divertido había sido ver a sus padres, como gritaban y se frustraban por lo que había pasado. Como si a Draco le importara en lo mas mínimo. Era gracioso ver como todo lo que antes le había parecido un drama ahora sólo era "algo que le pasaba a los demás".

"_Mira que tristes y patéticos son... ¡míralos!" _Se burlaba la voz mientras Draco miraba a su padre y a su madre "_Como si el dinero pudiera dar el poder. Como si el tener un trabajo en lugar de otro realmente importara. Podrías quemarlos a todos. Ricos y pobres. Todos humanos. Todos igual de insignificantes. Lo que ellos creen tan importante no es más que polvo. Nada. Sus vidas malgastadas en absurdos sin sentidos... en placebos de lo que realmente importa. Peces pequeños en sus pequeños estanques que se creen grandes tiburones, que se creen depredadores... y nunca piensan que en algunos países, para lo único que sirve un tiburón es para hacer una sopa sabrosa. Un león no es más que un gato con delirios de grandeza y unas garras un poco más grandes. ¡Míralos! ¡Míralos bien! No son nada... gente pequeña con sueños mediocres que se conforman con pensar que un trozo de metal amarillo tiene valor, y que tener mucho metal amarillo les da poder sobre otros idiotas tan pequeños y mediocres como ellos. Si el metal tuviera realmente poder, podrían pagar a las tormentas para que lloviera cuando quisieran, o darle metal a un volcán para que no erupcionara. Pero no pueden. El poder de los humanos es solo un sueño. Y tú, Draco... tú los harás despertar. Los pondrás de rodillas... les mostrarás realmente que es el poder..."_

El calor se acumuló en su estómago. Estaba tentado de soltar una bocanada de fuego y matarlos a todos. A Dumbledore, a su Padre, a su Madre, a McGonagall, al imbécil de Hagrid... y lo habría hecho si una vocecilla no hubiera aparecido de la nada rompiendo el ensueño de ira y destrucción que le había nublado la vista.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó tímidamente Hermione

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Chilló indignado Lucius Malfoy, mirándola como si sintiera asco de ella.

Draco vio el gesto y se rio de nuevo, haciendo retumbar la cueva. Era casi ridículo que alguien tan cobarde, idiota y mediocre como su padre criticara así a Granger.

Dumbledore, en cambio, miró a Hermione con algo de curiosidad y una sonrisa.

-¿Que hace aquí, Señorita Granger?

-Yo... -Hermione aferró el libro que llevaba sujeto como podía con el brazo en cabestrillo- Yo pensé que como Malfoy ahora no puede hablar... podría... podría aprender esto...

-¿Código Mor sease?- Leyó Dumbledore en la portada con una ceja alzada

-Código Morse... -le corrigió la castaña con una tímida sonrisa- Es un lenguaje muggle que se usa sin hablar, sólo con golpecitos. Yo aprendí hace algunos años a usarlo, y es realmente fácil... pensé que si Malfoy y otros aprendían él podría comunicarse con cierta normalidad...

-Mi hijo no va a aprender un estúpido lenguaje Muggle...-empezó Narcissa con ciertas reticencias, aunque sus ojos miraban con voracidad el libro. Lo cierto era que se moría de ganas de hablar con Draco.

Nadie dijo nada más. Nadie pudo. Draco había bajado su enorme cabeza ante Hermione y la miraba de frente. Era intimidante. Aquella enorme bestia plateada que parecía bañada en mercurio y hielo iridiscente. Y estaba ahí, a un metro de distancia de Hermione. Mirándola en silencio.

La castaña trago saliva y aguantó. Nunca había retrocedido ante Malfoy y no sería ahora la primera vez que lo hiciera. Aunque ahora Malfoy fuera una bestia capaz de aplastarla, quemarla o filetearla.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue algo que nadie podría haber imaginado. Draco alargó una de sus garras y rodeó con ella a Hermione, agarrándola como si fuera una muñeca la levanto en vilo, y la arrastró hacia su nido.

La castaña soltó un grito, pero nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Draco la dejó en el centro de su nueva cama, y se colocó de espaldas a todos, rodeando a la aterrada castaña y quedando con el morro encarado a ella. Luego, acercando una de las largas uñas de su zarpa a la chica, araño con cuidado la superficie del libro, dándole unos golpecitos e hizo un ruido similar a un ronroneo. Aunque para los testigos, más bien sonó como el motor de un camión de 16 ruedas que no consigue arrancar.

Dumbledore carraspeó y miró a los señores Malfoy que no parecían comprender nada.

-Creo que Draco sí desea aprender ese idioma de golpecitos para poder comunicarse...

Pero no era así. A Draco le traía sin cuidado comunicarse. No necesitaba que nadie le comprendiera. Granger era suya. Ella le pertenecía. Y ahora, cuando todos los demás se fueran, sencillamente la tendría.


	6. Chapter 6

**AVISO: Este capítulo contendrá escenas raras, bizarras, subidas de tono y no aptas en ningún caso para estómagos sensibles, mentes no muy abiertas y personas de pensamiento poco liberales. Así que, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. Están advertidas. Luego no queremos quejas.**

**CAPITULO 6: A merced de la serpiente**

"_D__ebes hacerla tuya en todos los sentidos, Draco..." _Susurraba la voz de su cabeza mientras él retozaba en su nuevo nido mirando a Granger, escuchándola, aprendiendo ese nuevo idioma a base de golpecitos que ella tanto se esforzaba en meterle en la cabeza a base de repeticiones. Pero la voz no lo dejaba en paz.

"_Ella es tu único punto débil. Ella estaba allí cuando naciste por segunda vez. Ella puede hacerte indestructible, o reducirte a mero polvo..." _Pero Draco sonreía, no veía como Granger podría destruirlo… era sencillamente imposible.

"_Ella presenció las palabras. Ella podría repetirlas. Ella podría anularlas. Debes hacerla tuya, Draco..." _Eso sonaba bastante mejor, se dijo el muchacho que quedaba dentro de la bestia. Varias imágenes mentales de Granger a su merced le hicieron arder la sangre.

Granger pidiendo clemencia...

Granger reduciéndose a polvo por una llamarada ígnea...

Granger suplicando...

Granger de rodillas...

Sonrió. Aquello era demasiado bueno. Se removió cambiando de posición y siguió escuchando el interminable discurso de la leona sobre puntos y rayas. Parecía no cansarse de repetir una y otra vez las secuencias que significaban letras. Draco bostezó. Y un libro lo golpeó entre los ojos.

Parpadeó enfocando la vista y vio a Granger con los brazos en jarra mirándolo furiosa.

-¿Me estás prestando atención, hurón arrogante?

¿Le acababa de lanzar un libro? ¿Aquella niñata idiota con el pelo alborotado acababa de golpear a un dragón entre los ojos con un libro? Draco no pudo más que enarcar las cejas con una especie de curiosidad sádica.

"_No la mates..."_ Se apresuró a decir la voz leyendo el pensamiento de Draco_ "Aún no. Aún no está lista. Aún no... Debes matarla en el momento adecuado. En el momento preciso...aún no"._

Draco protestó interiormente, aquello no era justo. Vio como Hermione recogía el libro y se volvía a sentar con el tomo en el regazo y atacaba de nuevo con su soporífera lección sobre golpecitos cortos y largos que significaban letras.

Y se preguntó cuándo… si ella podía destruirlo ¿cuándo debía matarla?

"_Ella no debe ser asesinada, Draco. Ella debe entregarse a ti. Ella debe venir a ti voluntariamente. Ella debe sacrificarse por ti...y eso te dará más poder del que puedes soñar."_

Draco no pudo más que reír. Aquello era absurdo. Hermione Granger no era una suicida, y no iba presentarse voluntaria para una incineración rápida.

"_No... Ella no se suicidaría, Draco..." _Susurró la voz con sorna divertida, parecía la voz de un maestro _"No por un enemigo... pero sí por un ser amado. La conoces, y yo la conozco a través de ti. Ella se sacrificaría por cualquiera que merezca su afecto, y ella siempre sentirá afecto y amor por los que ella considera en peligro. Nunca subestimes el poder del amor, Draco. Hay muchos tipos de amor diferentes, pero siempre el mismo resultado: el amor es un acto de canibalismo; lo consume todo a su paso, como el fuego de un dragón, devora aquello que mas anhela, el objeto de sus deseo, lo consume hasta hacerlo parte de sí mismo. El amor mezcla y difumina dos identidades borrándolas del mapa, haciéndolas desaparecer... las consume como una fiebre y ese calor hace que se conviertan en algo nuevo. El amor se alimenta de esa constante necesidad de aquél a quien se ama. El amor es irracional, el amor es locura, el amor es el triunfo de la carne sobre el espíritu y la mente. El amor es la fuerza que más muertes ha causado. Y la fe de la humanidad de que el amor todo lo puede, lo convierte en la mayor arma del universo conocido. Haz que te ame, Draco, y ella se entregará libre y voluntariamente para ser consumida, para fortalecerte, para hacerte imparable, debes hacer que ella venga a ti... debes hacer que ella se entregue a ti."_

Draco no podía pensar. La mente se le nubló. Un torrente de imágenes empezó a bombardear su cerebro...

Granger sonriendo...

Granger llorando con tristeza mientras aferraba la mano de un herido en la enfermería...

Granger gritando, defendiendo lo indefendible como siempre hacía...

Granger dando la cara por una de sus causas perdidas, sin vacilar jamás...

Granger de pie, con el pelo al viento y una expresión de férrea determinación…

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, la sangre le hervía como magma. Movió una pata a la velocidad del rayo y golpeó a Granger tirándola de espalda y aprisionándola con sus largas uñas como si fuera una jaula. La oyó gritar, no de miedo, sino por la sorpresa. Y él no pudo más que sonreír al verla tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan indefensa... totalmente a su merced.

Bajó la cabeza y la miró de cerca, peleando contra su garra. Pero hubiera dado lo mismo que se peleara contra un cepo de acero forjado.

Lo cierto es que era hermosa. O al menos él la veía hermosa ahora, con sus nuevos ojos de dragón. Con su pelo salvaje y rizado desparramado sobre el nido, como un halo de miel y cobre fundido... y aquellos enormes ojos castaños dilatados por el pánico... y sus brazos y piernas, tan delgados y esbeltos, de piel pálida que estaba seguro que nunca varón alguno había tocado...parecía un junco, tan pequeña, tan bonita, tan resplandeciente… debía ser suya.

Es sorprendente como algo tan grande, tan inmenso y poderoso como un dragón puede tener la delicadeza y la precisión de un cirujano. Draco arrastró otra garra hacia su presa, y con sus uñas afiladas como navajas de afeitar, se puso a rasgar su ropa con una delicadeza extrema.

Para su deleite, vio como Granger dejaba de respirar, dejaba de patalear e intentar golpearlo para quedarse quieta como una estatua, con los ojos dilatados y abiertos de par en par por el miedo y el estupor.

Primero abrió la túnica, y rasgó suavemente la camisa, después sólo tuvo que meter la curva de su uña por la cintura de la falda para dar un tirón suave y la pieza de tela se rasgó de arriba a abajo. No tardó ni tres minutos en tenerla allí, en ropa interior, respirando tan rápido que casi hiperventilaba, literalmente, en sus garras.

-¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO!- Acabó gritándole ella mientras intentaba taparse como podía. Draco no pudo más que ladear la cabeza lleno de éxtasis. Aún con todo, ella seguía plantándole cara. Era delicioso.

Se sintió perverso y juguetón. Acercó su rostro hacia el de Granger, tanto que ella pudo sentir en el rostro el inmenso calor que despedían las fauces de la criatura en la que se había convertido el príncipe de Slytherin. Con la garra con la que acababa de desnudarla, se puso a dar golpecitos al lado de su cabeza.

Raya-raya...punto-punto...punto-raya...

Una palabra. Tres letras... Hermione parpadeo confusa.

-¿Mía? ¿Qué quieres decir con "mía"? -Susurró la castaña aterrada mientras el dragón descendía por su cuerpo, con los ojales de su hocico aspirando pesada y profundamente la piel de su pecho y su vientre.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada más. Draco entreabrió las mandíbulas y Hermione pudo ver en un primer plano perturbador aquellos colmillos blancos de 70 centímetros rozarle la piel. Sintió un escalofrío que hizo las delicias del Slytherin.

Forcejeó con la bestia intentando soltarse, pero para su horror, aquellos inmensos dientes que podían reducirla en segundos a un montoncito de carne picada se cerraron pellizcándole suavemente la piel sobre el canalillo de su sostén.

-¡NO TE ATREVERÁS, MALNACIDO! -Le gritó ella más avergonzada que asustada, casi como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando.

¡Pero vaya sí se atrevió! Casi parecía que Draco se había tomado aquello como un desafío personal. Tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que los elásticos de la prenda se estiraran al máximo antes de acabar rompiéndose.

Y de pronto, ahí estaba Hermione: inmovilizada, aterrada, sólo con unas bragas de algodón blanco puestas, con Draco Malfoy, que ahora mismo estaba convertido en una criatura sacada de los cuentos de hadas de su infancia, y que parecía estar divirtiéndose más de la cuenta.

A la muchacha se le erizó la piel. No sabía si reír o llorar por lo absurdo de la situación. Pero no tuvo tiempo de gritar ni de insultar a nadie, por que lo que pasó a continuación le robó el aliento y rompió todos sus esquemas sobre lo que debía ser el sentido común.

Draco abrió las fauces de nuevo, y su larga y afilada lengua bífida recorrió con un contoneo ardiente los alrededores de su ombligo.

Hermione se atragantó con su propio aliento. Había estudiado mucho a los dragones, pero por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, nunca nadie le había dicho que las lenguas de esas criaturas eran calientes, húmedas y rasposas como las de los gatos. Y por si fuera poco, el dragón que le estaba "acicalando" el ombligo no era otro que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda. Hacía cosquillas... muchas cosquillas, le erizaba la piel allí donde le tocaba, y el calor hacía que su piel se sensibilizara de una manera casi antinatural.

-¿Qué haces?- jadeó intentando alejarse de aquella perversa lengua de serpiente gigante que no paraba de danzar y salivar alrededor de su vientre -¡Suéltame, degenerado!

Draco parecía más divertido si cabía. Sus pupilas verticales se habían dilatado, casi parecía refulgir, como si tuviera fiebre. Movió su hocico hacia arriba, haciendo restallar su lengua como un látigo cuya punta atizo de pleno en el pequeño pecho de Hermione, haciéndola saltar de dolor y sorpresa. Pero no pudo quejarse mucho, por que aquella lengua comenzó a ascender desde el valle de su vientre de manera amenazadoramente intima.

-¡No!- Hermione se retorció salvajemente, intentando alejarse. Pero era imposible y lo sabía. Aquellas zarpas la tenían totalmente presa. Además… ¿a donde iba a ir corriendo en bragas? Eso suponiendo que pudiera correr más rápido que un Dragón...

Fue entonces cuando aprendió algo más sobre las lenguas de los dragones, algo que no viene en los libros… y es que son prensiles, además de que las dos puntas de la bifurcación pueden moverse a voluntad de forma independiente.

Hermione miraba lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo como si fuera una mera observadora externa. No se creía lo que pasaba, sencillamente, por que esas cosas no pasan: Aquél dragón blanco estaba lamiéndole el pecho como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que supiera mejor. Las dos puntas de aquella lengua danzaban sobre su piel trazando espirales ardientes, dejando su piel rosada y enrojecida, enroscándose sobre sus pezones para luego tirar de ellos simultáneamente con un chasquido húmedo, endureciéndoselos, mandando oleadas de sensaciones confusas y contradictorias a su médula espinal.

Era suave, rasposo, caliente, húmedo, y cada vez que las lenguas se alejaban de su piel, el frescor del ambiente la hacía estremecerse. No podía dejar de temblar. De ira, de frustración, de frío, de nervios, de vergüenza… y de algo que sólo podía ser catalogado de placer pero al que no quería rendirse. No podía. Ella no quería aquello... ella quería huir, quería irse de allí y meterse bajo una piedra para no salir en cuarenta o cincuenta años...

La diversión de Draco fue cediendo lugar a lo más parecido al deseo que un dragón podía experimentar. Decir que la sensación era de excitación era quedarse corto si lo comparaba a la vivencia humana. De repente era consciente del calor de su sangre corriendo en sus venas, de los latidos galopantes de su corazón. Le picaban las garras. La visión se le nublaba. Sólo era Granger. Granger a su completa merced.

Hermione jadeó involuntariamente mientras cerraba los ojos y se rendía. Se sentía... se sentía impotente y vencida. No podría salir de aquella.

Ladeó la cabeza sólo rezando para que acabara pronto. Que el maldito Malfoy se diera por satisfecho y acabara de una vez con su juego de tortura. Y se maldijo a sí misma al sentir como unas ardientes lágrimas de frustración le rodaban por las mejillas.

Segundos después, la lengua ceso de torturar su pecho, y sintió un golpecito suave y delicado en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos con ira y desprecio sólo para encontrarse con la enorme cabeza del dragón flotando a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Déjame... -susurró con la voz rota y un sollozo en la garganta.

Malfoy frotó su enorme hocico contra su mejilla con una suavidad que Hermione nunca habría creído posible para una bestia tan enorme. Y aquella lengua perversa asomo de nuevo, rozándole con una ternura impropia del rubio las comisuras de los ojos, tragándose sus lágrimas...

Hermione lo miró confusa. Y aún la confundió más cuando él retiró su zarpa, liberando su cuerpo. Ella sólo se hizo un ovillo y se abrazó las piernas tapándose el pecho sin poder dejar de llorar.

El dragón blanco hizo un ruido similar a un ronroneo, sólo que ni el gato más grande del mundo habría podido sonar de una forma tan retumbante, y comenzó a pasar los labios de su hocico por la espalda de la chica. Con suavidad, de abajo hacia arriba, hasta que sus fosas nasales llegaron al pelo de ella y se abrieron de par en par, aspirando el aroma de la joven, sólo para volver a descender en un lento roce delicado.

Hermione se sentía incapaz de moverse, sorprendida y congelada por la reacción de él.

Una de las uñas de Draco volvió a tamborilear sobre el fondo del nido:

Raya-raya...punto-punto...punto-raya...

Hermione no pudo contener un sollozo.

-No soy tuya... -mascullo sintiéndose ridículamente pequeña, pero aún así encontrando su vena Gryffindor.

El dragón volvió a ronronear, toqueteando con su enorme hocico en su costado, como si quisiera llamar la atención de ella. Y de pronto, aquella lengua traviesa volvió a entrar en acción, picoteando y aguijoneando de forma tórrida y rasposa en sus costillas.

No pudo evitarlo, le estaba haciendo demasiadas cosquillas. Aún sin ganas, Hermione no pudo contener la risa y se ladeó intentando escapar del contacto, pero parecía no haber sitio en el mundo al que pudiera huir de la lengua del dragón blanco, que parecía siempre encontrar sus costados y hacerla reír.

A oídos de Draco la risa de Hermione sonó como tintineo de campanas y se le antojó peligrosamente gratificante, tanto que no encontraba manera de parar de hacerle aquello. Por alguna razón que no iba a intentar comprender, no le había gustado verla llorar y aunque no lo reconociera, hacerla reír –aunque fuese a la fuerza- le quitaba aquél extraño malestar. Pero no dejaba de desconcertarle que la voz de su cabeza riera satisfecha con lo que estaba pasando.

Hermione se puso en pie como pudo, e intento alejarse trastabillando. Para su sorpresa, él no se lo impidió… sólo siguió acosándola con la lengua, haciéndola caer una y otra vez. Hasta que sofocada por la risa de las cosquillas, se hizo un ovillo contra una de las paredes del nido y se quedo allí, mirando a los ojos del Dragón.

-¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Malfoy? -Consiguió preguntar entre ataques de risa. Aunque su cuerpo reía, por dentro, Hermione se sentía confusa, aterrada y sobretodo muerta de vergüenza.

Vio al enorme reptil pálido sacudir la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y volver a tamborilear con las garras en el suelo:

Raya-raya...punto-punto...punto-raya...

-¡Para de decir eso! ¡No soy tuya! ¿Acaso es lo único que sabes decir en Morse? ¿Son sólo letras al azar?- Le grito ella frustrada y desesperada.

Raya-punto... raya-raya-raya...

-¿No?- tradujo Hermione con rapidez- ¿Qué quieres decir con "no"? ¿No a qué?

El dragón pareció reír. Y aquella lengua larga y fina salió de nuevo, recorriéndole las piernas en una caricia ascendente que le puso a la joven la carne de gallina de forma instantánea.

Tras el lametón, Draco se inclinó delante de ella de manera tal que sus ojos quedaran clavados directamente en los suyos. Hermione se sentía como hipnotizada bajo esa mirada. A pesar de no verse impedida por él, era completa e inexplicablemente incapaz de moverse… y no era precisamente por miedo. Encontraba en esas rendijas grises tantas emociones como las que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Fue como si en ese momento no estuviese frente a un temible dragón de vaya a saber cuantas toneladas, sino que veía al muchacho perdido, asustado y confundido que le recordaba a Draco Malfoy.

Para aquél entonces parecía haberse olvidado que se encontraba desnuda, completamente a su merced y que hasta recién la había estado "acosando". Simplemente, ahora se hallaba perdida en ese mar de mercurio, intentando descifrar los mensajes ocultos que guardaba.

No había sido la intención de Draco, él simplemente había querido ponerla un poco más nerviosa, pero se encontró a sí mismo sin poder despegar su mirada de la de ella. Había algo en esos ojos que lo habían dejado completamente prendado, y que sin darse cuenta, no sólo había despertado algo en él, sino también había acallado las voces molestas, brindándole una inusitada paz.

Hermione tampoco se encontraba en su momento más lógico. Claro que no. Si lo estuviese no estaría en ese momento extendiendo su brazo con la palma de su mano abierta hacia él, con la clara intención de acariciarlo. Y lo que fue aún peor: lo hizo. Aunque titubeante y medio temblado, apoyó la mano en la mandíbula del imponente dragón, como si le estuviese acunando el rostro.

Ante el inesperado contacto, Draco se sintió estremecer… ¿podía un dragón estremecerse? Evidentemente sí. Decidió no darle importancia y, como hasta entonces, dejarse hacer, entregándose a esa sensación de tranquilidad que creyó no volver a ser capaz de sentir… no con ese cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y el movimiento que para él fue inconsciente y pasó por alto, a Hermione le llamó poderosamente la atención. Ladeó su cabeza haciendo mayor contacto con la pequeña mano y se movió suavemente… como en una caricia. Acomodándose, disfrutando del contacto.

Hermione Granger lo sorprendía más de lo que era capaz de imaginar. No sólo porque no se amedrentaba ante él –lo dejó claro cuando le lanzó el libro, cada vez que le plantaba cara, o ahora, atreviéndose a tocarlo- o por las maneras en las que actuaba con él –se había quedado con él en la Sala de Menesteres, se había interesado en buscar una manera para que él se comunicara, y aún después de como se había aprovechado de ella, estaba ahí, acariciándolo, como consolándolo… ella a él- sino también por la mezcla de emociones que provocaba en sí mismo: odio, posesividad, celos, deseo, ira, paz… ¿ternura?

"_Ella tiene el poder de destruirte"_ la voz en su cabeza volvió a retumbar y Draco estuvo a punto de bufar y rodar los ojos con fastidio. Era demasiada paz como para que durara mucho. _"Por eso tienes que destruirla. Tienes que destruirla antes que ella te destruya a ti. Dale un motivo por el que luchar, confunde sus emociones y cuando menos lo esperes volverá a tu lado. El amor es el arma más destructiva… haz que te ame y ella sola acabara consigo misma. Y no caigas en tu propia trama. El amor es un arma de doble filo. Nunca debes olvidar tu objetivo...ni que ella puede destruirte. "_

Hermione notó un pequeño cambio en Draco que la hizo retroceder, retirando la mano y temblando imperceptiblemente.

Draco volvió a clavar la mirada en su pequeña figura y volvió a sentir el deseo fluyendo por sus venas. La recorrió con la mirada por completo. Comenzó por su cabello castaño, que a pesar del desorden se mostraba brilloso y sedoso; sus ojos avellana estaban abiertos, calculadores, midiéndolo, analizándolo, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, su próximo movimiento; sus labios entreabiertos inhalaban y exhalaban con velocidad, con el cuello estirado y el pecho subiéndole y bajándole con notoriedad. Oh… ¡sus pechos!, a pesar de su nueva perspectiva de tamaños, podía notar que Granger estaba muy bien proporcionada, sus dos montes eran completamente redondos y blancos, incitadores… su vientre plano daba lugar a sus piernas largas y bien torneadas…. "_Si no fuera por esas molestas bragas_" gruñó en su interior luego de relamerse los colmillos.

Tomando por sorpresa a Hermione, levantó una de sus zarpas y la dejó caer justo donde ella tenía sus piernas, logrando que por instinto las abriera. Si se tratara de su cuerpo, la Gryffindor hubiese visto en su rostro su clásica sonrisita de lado, pero en su lugar, se encontró con una escalofriante mueca que le dejó ver perfectamente sus colmillos, haciéndole saber que no podía esperar nada bueno.

Sin abandonar esa "sonrisa", Draco pasó una de sus garras sobre su pierna con suavidad, enviándole escalofríos a todo su cuerpo. Y antes que le diera tiempo siquiera a procesarlo, la enorme cabeza del dragón se encontraba a escasos metros de sus piernas… a la distancia justa para que su legua llegara justo…ahí

-¡DRACO! –Gritó mezcla de escándalo, sorpresa y estremecimiento -¡Sa… sal de ahí!

Como única respuesta, Draco volvió a lamer sobre sus bragas, en su zona más íntima.

-¡Dra… Draco! –insistió, pero esta vez sonó más como un gemido de placer que como queja y se odió por ello. Pero su odio consigo misma no fue tanto como cando tras una nueva lamida alzó instintivamente las caderas. Draco sintió enloquecer ante su predisposición y no tardó en demostrar con su lengua su entusiasmo.

Algo en la cabeza de Hermione se había desconectado. Había cerrado los ojos y empezado a murmurar palabras inconexas. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, o mejor dicho, ¿qué demonios se estaba dejando hacer? ¡Era Malfoy, por el amor de Godric!... ¡Era un dragón! Pero a pesar de saber que estaba mal, que era una atrocidad, no tenía fuerzas para nada más que dejar escapar jadeos de su garganta.

Y así como comenzó, terminó.

Hermione tardó un par de segundos en ser consciente de ello y poder despegar los párpados. Draco se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia, mirándola con curiosidad. Enseguida sintió las mejillas encendérsele por la vergüenza. No se reconocía. No podía creer lo que había pasado… lo que ella había dejado que pasara. ¿Cómo podía haberse entregado –y disfrutado, aunque no reconociera en voz alta- a algo tan… tan…? Se abrazó a sí misma y sintió la garganta haciéndosele un nudo y como los ojos comenzaban a escocerle. Pero un gruñido de su acompañante rompió su ensimismamiento y pudo contener las lágrimas.

Raya-punto… raya-raya-raya

_¿No? ¿Acaso Malfoy le estaba pidiendo que no llorara?_

Aún perpleja, vio al dragón acercarse. Pero no se movió. Recostada como estaba, en posición fetal, siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada. Indefectiblemente, Draco no sólo se acercó hasta ella, sino que se acostó a su lado, rodeándola. Ella siguió sin moverse. Ni siquiera cuando sintió una de sus alas cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

No supo si fue por el estrés de todo lo vivido, por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la criatura que la rodeaba o porque quería creer que había sido todo un sueño y se esforzó por ello, pero bastaron apenas un par de minutos para que Hermione cayera profundamente dormida, por segunda vez, bajo el ala de aquél dragón.

Quien no cerró los ojos ni un sólo instante en toda la noche fue Draco. No iba a reconocer que se había quedado velando su sueño. Claro que no. Simplemente había tenido muchas cosas en las que pensar. Y bueno, quizá lo más lejos que podía llegar a admitir era que se había quedado contemplándola… contemplando a su objeto de pertenencia.

Supo que Hermione había despertado a pesar que ésta se esforzara por mantener los ojos cerrados… su respiración había cambiado.

Y no se equivocaba. Hermione estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener los ojos cerrados, negándose despertar, negándose aceptar que todo había sido real. Pero se sobresaltó, abriendo por fin los ojos, cuando sintió el ala de Draco abandonar su cuerpo. De repente hacía mucho frío.

Se incorporó un poco y echó un vistazo al lugar, como si todavía necesitase verificar que no había sido un sueño. Sus ojos se encontraron con la entrada a la cueva completamente despejada… ¿sería más rápida que Draco y podría salir? A pesar que lógicamente era imposible, había algo en ella que no la dejaba salir de allí de esa manera, no quería irse como si huyera, pero ¿no era acaso huir lo que pensaba hacer?

Un gruñido de Draco le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Había adivinado sus pensamientos. Tampoco debería haber sido tan difícil… bastaba con seguir el trayecto de su mirada y ver con la cara de idiota con la que seguramente se había quedado.

"_Déjala ir" _Draco volvió a gruñir. Ella era suya. No iba a dejarla. No iban a volver a separarlo de ella _"Ella será tuya por su propia voluntad. Ella volverá a ti. Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarla marchar… si la fuerzas a quedarse a tu lado ella sólo ansiará huir. Ya has plantado la inquietud en su mente… déjala marchar, deja que se cueza en su propio jugo...deja que las inquietudes y las dudas maduren en su mente...y pronto volvera a encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que empezaran a corroerla...y entonces dale algunas respuestas...pero planteale mas enigmas...mas motivos para volver...y te aseguro, Draco, que llegara un momento en el que ya no se ira. Y ese, ese sera el momento en el que sera tuya..."_

Con un nuevo gruñido, Draco quitó la mirada de encima de ella. Y en un gesto que la dejó todavía más confundida, con una de sus garras recolectó su ropa –o lo que quedaba de ella- la tendió a sus pies y se giró.

Quizá, si no le hubiese dado la espalda, Hermione podría haber visto la sonrisa –o intento de ésta- reflejada en el rostro reptiliano. Quizá, si no se hubiese apresurado tanto por vestirse y salir de la cueva, se hubiese dado cuenta que se olvidaba de algo, y que el motivo de aquella sonrisa era, precisamente, porque al girarse él había visto sus libros en un rincón.

Volvería por ellos. Volvería a él.


End file.
